Peller Martin
Player: Steve the Optimist Description Full Name: Peller Martin Age: 18 (human equivalent 21) Birthday: 25th Sarenith (Earth-equivalent 25th June) Gender: Male Race: Half-Orc (Varisian) Nationality: Unknown, presumably Varisian Hair: Black, short; neatly-trimmed goatee and sideburns. Eyes: Dark green Height: 5' 11" Weight: 240 lbs Peller Martin is a young man of above average height and athletic build. He sports smooth, short black hair and a neatly-trimmed goatee and sideburns. He does not have prominent tusks, but his olive-green skin and pointed ears make his half-orc heritage clear. His dark green eyes twinkle with mischief from beneath a smart brimmed hat, which matches the style of his sharply-tailored waistcoat. He wears no armour and displays no conspicuous weapons, although his deft hands twitch in anticipation of either combat or a quick heist. Anyone that sees him without his smartly-tailored waistcoat will notice a large stylised butterfly tattoo in the small of his back, obviously Varisian in design. Personality Biography For the majority of his life, Peller travelled with a caravan of Varisian wanderers, fortune-tellers and vagabonds. This was not the home he was born to, however. Found abandoned in the wilderness as an infant by the caravan, it was only the sooth words of the elder wise-woman, Grandmother Shimza, that prevented the men of the caravan from putting the green-skinned half-breed child out of his misery. Foreseeing the child's fate, the fortune-teller raised the young half-orc as if he were her own, granting him the surname Mardjescu, and imparting esoteric knowledge much as a mentor would to an apprentice. Being the only half-orc among a community of itinerant humans, Peller was subject to great discrimination from Varisian wanderer and Chelish settler alike. It was only Grandmother Shimza's kindness and subtle guidance that helped him grow up as open-minded and good-hearted. Peller grew up well adjusted enough that he barely ever asked about his birth parents, for the Varisians were the only family he cared about. During his childhood, he would earn a pittance of coins by scavenging lost items from garbage heaps and dumps, so that anything valuable could be sold back; something which granted him discerning senses for finding worthwhile objects among dross. Once, as a child, he was accused of stealing a wedding ring from a Chelish woman (even though it had been lost for a long while in a rubbish heap) and imprisoned in the stocks for local villagers to pelt him with rotten fruit and vegetables. This episode only heightened his disdain for the authority of law, and his fierce pride for his independence. When Peller grew to adulthood, he set out on a journey to find his fortune apart from the caravan, changing his surname to 'Martin' to fit among the settled communities without alerting them to his Varisian heritage. Nonetheless, he spent far too many nights cold and hungry, and was forced on many occasions to lie, cheat and steal to merely survive. This (along with his disdain for the law) and led him down the path of rogue-hood. At one point, he maintained a clandestine affair with the young wife of a Chelish village blacksmith. To prevent her husband from becoming aware, Peller decided that he should start a counter-rumour that the husband was instead having an affair with a (much older) local washerwoman. The strain on their marriage eventually made the affair turn sour, and Peller fled that village, never returning to Varisia. Nowadays, Peller tries not to think about that situation, but he justifies it to himself that while he enjoyed himself, in the end the couple got back together, so no lasting harm done, right? In his heart of hearts, he isn't so certain and that haunting feeling has made he steer clear of relationships since then. Stats Male half-orc (Varisian) rogue 3 (Sczarni swindler)/illusionist 2 CG medium humanoid (human, orc) Init +6; Senses Darkvision (60 ft), Perception +4 Languages Common, Draconic, Orc, Varisian Defence AC 14, touch 12, flat-footed 13 (+1 armour, +1 deflection, +2 Dex) hp 33 (5 HD: 3d8+2d6+5) Fort +3, Ref +6, Will +3 Offence Speed 30 ft Melee dagger +1 +5 (1d4+1/19-20) Ranged playing card +5 (1d4+1) Ranged dagger +5 (1d4+1/19-20) Face 5 ft, Reach 5 ft Base Atk +3; CMB +4; CMD 17 Attack Options Arcane Strike, Blinding Ray (2 HD, 6/day), Sneak Attack (2d6) Special Actions Bonded Object Spells Prepared Wizard (CL 3rd, concentration +6): 1st - colour spray''S (DC 13), ''mage armour, vanish''S 0th - ''detect magic, mage hand, ray of frost S: Specialty School Statistics Abilities Str 12, Dex 14, Con 13, Int 16, Wis 7, Cha 16 Special Qualities Arcane Bond (Bond), Blinding Ray, Bonded Object, Cantrips, City-Raised, Darkvision, Deft Palm, Extended Illusion, Let Fate Decide, Magical Knack (Wizard), Orc Blood, Poker Face, Quicker Than the Eye,Sacred Tattoo, Scavenger, Sneak Attack, Varisian Wanderer (Sleight of Hand) Feats Arcane Strike, Improved Initiative, Scribe Scroll, Weapon and Armour Proficiency (Rogue, Wizard) Skills Acrobatics +8, Appraise +7, Bluff +10, Climb +1, Craft (Untrained) +3, Diplomacy +7, Disable Device +9, Disguise +3, Escape Artist +9, Fly +2, Heal -2, Intimidate +7, Knowledge (Arcana) +10, Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +7, Knowledge (Local) +9, Perception +2, Perform (Untrained) +3, Profession (Gambler) +3, Ride +2, Sense Motive +2, Sleight of Hand +9, Spellcraft +8, Stealth +8, Survival -2, Swim +5, Use Magic Device +8 Arcane School Illusion Opposition Schools Enchantment, Necromancy Notable Possessions bracers of armour +1, bag of holding (type I), dagger +1, ring of protection +1, gambler's outfit, potion of cure light wounds, 2 potions of invisibility, marked cards, masterwork crossbow, masterwork ring (bonded object), masterwork thieves' tools, sovereign glue (1 dose), spellbook, wand of magic missile (18 charges). Special Abilities and Feats Arcane Bond (Su): You have chosen to establish a powerful arcane bond with an object. Arcane Strike: As a swift action, you can imbue your weapons with a fraction of your power. For 1 round, your weapons deal +1 damage and are treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Blinding Ray (Sp): As a standard action, you can fire a shimmering ray at any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The ray causes creatures to be blinded for 1 round. Creatures with more than 2 Hit Dice are dazzled for 1 round instead. This ability can be used 6 times per day. Bonded Object: Your bonded object is a ring of masterwork quality, which must be worn to have effect. The ring occupies one of your ring slots as normal. When attempting to cast a spell without your bonded object worn, you must make a concentration check (DC 20 + the spell's level) or lose the spell. Cantrips: You can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. You can prepare a cantrip from an opposition school, but it uses up two of your available slots. City-Raised: Half-orcs with this trait know little of their orc ancestry and were raised among humans and other half-orcs in a large settlement. City-raised half-orcs are proficient with whips and longswords, and receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (local) checks. Darkvision (Ex): Darkvision is the extraordinary ability to see with no light source at all, out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only (colours cannot be discerned). It does not allow characters to see anything that they could not see otherwise-invisible objects are still invisible, and illusions are still visible as what they seem to be. Likewise, darkvision subjects a creature to gaze attacks normally. The presence of light does not spoil darkvision. Deft Palm (Ex): A rogue with this talent can make a Sleight of Hand check to conceal a weapon while holding it in plain sight, even if he is being observed. Extended Illusion (Su):' Any illusion spell you cast with a duration of "Concentration" lasts an additional 1 round after you stop maintaining concentration. Poker Face (Ex): You gain a +1 bonus on Bluff, Profession (gambler), and Sense Motive checks. You can also attempt to feint against non-humanoid targets without penalty, though you still take a –8 penalty on feint attempts against creatures with animal intelligence and you cannot feint against mindless creatures. Improved Initiative: You gain a +4 bonus on initiative checks. Let Fate Decide (Ex): At 1st level, you can declare two different actions that rely on different types of rolls or checks, such as attacking a creature (an attack roll) or sneaking past the same creature (a Stealth check). As a standard action, you then use a random method to choose one of the declared activities, such as flipping a coin, rolling a die, or drawing a harrow card. The specific method doesn’t matter as long as there is an equal chance of either activity being chosen. If you then perform the chosen activity within the next round, you gain a +1 luck bonus on the roll type required for that activity - attack rolls with a specific weapon, a specific skill check, a specific ability check, or a specific saving throw - for 1 minute. If you perform any other action (whether declared or not) in the round after using this ability, you becomes shaken for 1 minute instead. You can use this ability 6 times per day. Orc Blood (Ex): Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Quicker Than The Eye (Ex): When you use Sleight of Hand, creatures take a -1 penalty on their Perception checks to notice the attempt. You also reduce the normal –20 penalty by an equal amount when attempting a Sleight of Hand check as a move action instead of as a standard action. Lastly, you can draw hidden weapons or objects from your person as a move action instead of the usual standard action. Sacred Tattoo: Tattoos, piercings, and ritual scarification are sacred markings to many half-orcs. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws. This racial trait replaces the orc ferocity racial trait. Scavenger: Some half-orcs eke out a leaving picking over the garbage heaps of society, and must learn to separate rare finds from the inevitable dross. Half-orcs with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks and on Perception checks to find hidden objects (including traps and secret doors), determine if food is spoiled, or identify a potion by taste. Scribe Scroll: You can create a scroll of any spell that you know. Scribing a scroll takes 2 hours if its base price is 250 gp or less, otherwise scribing a scroll takes 1 day for each 1,000 gp in its base price. To scribe a scroll, you must use up raw materials costing half of this base price. Sneak Attack (Ex): If you can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from your attack, you can strike a vital spot for extra damage. Your attack deals 2d6 points of extra damage anytime your target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC, or when you flank your target. Should you score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage, you can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. You cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual -4 penalty. You must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. You cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Category:Pathfinder Category:Characters